the world that has left us
by kokorobreak
Summary: The death has come back from the grave, And the handful of survivors had to find a way to stop this madness and meet up with other survivors. Shounen ai. Main R27. Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao, Here's the beginning of my new series The world that has left us. And yes It's a zombie fic. I came up with the Idea in a Khr facebook group(which I'm in 8D). Yuni..If you're reading this. I can't wait to read yours. Hope you enjoy. And review damnit.

Summary: The death has come back from the grave, And the handful of survivors had to find a way to stop this madness and meet up with other survivors. Shounen ai. Main R27. Smut in later chapters.

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, Death, language. Smut in later chapters.

Rated: M~

Disclaimer: I don't own khr, Nor any characters. I only own my OC's Rodolfo and Meiko.

* * *

prologue

He was know as the world's greatest hitman. But above that, He was also known for his great looks. The one who could let every woman fall for him. The one who all men envied and feared. He could obtain almost everything he wanted.. But the one thing he truly wanted. The one thing he wanted the most. He could never obtain. And he knows it all too well… But maybe fate will change that fact?

''Fate''

'You're lying Rodolfo.' 'Reborn, Asshole. You know I don't lie. So when I tell you a fucking important piece of information like this. You better believe it. So you better keep yourself alive and Decimo alive until vongola can secure you. Fuck, they're here. Remember my words reborn. 'Beep beep beep' Were the only noises that could be heard on the other side of the phone. Reborn knew he had to beliefe Rodolfo. Rodolfo had not ever tolled a lie to anyone.. He needed to go to Tsuna's school. And fast…

Meanwhile:

Tsuna felt restless, like he had felt since this morning. His hyper intuition had told him something bad was going to happen. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. Gokudera had said just to ignore it. But Tsuna knew deep inside that decision had been crucial.

'SAWADA! Pay attention!' The teacher shouted to Tsuna. And the class laughed, Except for Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, Gokudera and Yamamoto. 'I won't let you insult Jyuudaime any further!' Gokudera shouted and grabbed his dynamite. 'Ma ma, Gokudera, I'm sure they won't so something like that again.' Yamamoto's expression turned dark. 'Guys, Calm down.' Tsuna shyly said.

'Uhm You guys, not to interrupt your mayor random argument but I think you guys should look out of the window.' The girl pointed to the school gate, And quickly the whole class was gathered in front of the window. 'What the.. hell?' Tsuna pushed his way through the crowd, And finally managed to catch a glimpse of what was standing outside.

It was gruesome what he say to say to the least, He saw one of his teachers being eaten by what looked like something he only ever saw in horror movies. It was covered in something what didn't look like his own blood.

The thing proceeded to eat the teacher and.. He stopped eating and looked Tsuna right in the eyes. Tsuna quickly hid himself under his table. Why did it look at him? 'OMG look, Se..Sensei is alive again?' Another girl pointed at the place where the teacher just had been eaten a couple of seconds ago. 'He.. He turned into a zombie.. Some quick lock the doors. Before they can come in!' Gokudera shouted.

The girls started screaming in fear, Except for chrome who quickly managed to lock the door in the madness. What they didn't noticed was that their teacher, Nezu-sensei had fled the room and he had left the pupils all by themselves. 'What should we do now? !' 'Protect the girls!' 'Everyone for themselves!'

'I'm scared!' 'Uwaaaa… Cool the zombie apocalypse is starting, I'll kick their ass!' Meiko shouted. She was known in the class as an horror Otaku. 'Meiko, Can you for once stop being so stupid. And take this seriously?! We could die here!' Kyoko shouted to her.

This was probably the first time for any of us we've seen Kyoko be mean to anyone. Everyone looked shocked. 'Ma , Kyoko.. Wasn't that a bit harsh.' Hana tried to calm her friend down. 'No hana, She deserves it. Always making things like it's a game. What is she? An idiot?' Kyoko walked up to Meiko and was preparing to slap her in her face.

But Meiko dodged her with ease. 'Huh, So our school idol can be a bitch to huh?' She said sarcastically. Kyoko was seeing mad and Meiko just laughed. 'I bet you're not even that dense. You probably know that half of the boys has feelings for you. Including Sawada-san over there.' She said slightly annoyed.

'How could I not notice? The guy is such a pervert. Gah.' Kyoko tried to slap meiko again but failed yet again. 'Wao, Kyoko… Don't be a bitch, let's drop the subject Ok? We need to think of something to survive.' Meiko said coldly.

'OHMYGOD guys. They.. They are destroying the door!' A girl shouted. 'I..ITS NEZU SENSEI?!' The last pieces of the door fell open and Nezu sensei came into the classroom. But it wasn't Nezu sensei.. It was something far more gruesome… He looked dead. Just like the thing outside did. His suit was covered in blood… Fresh blood. 'Sa.. Da.. Na.. Shi..' Kyoko screamed probably the loudest of everyone.

Kyoko was shocked in fear and Nezu sensei walked up up to her slowly. She knew she should get the hell out of there but she couldn't. She felt like she was glued to the floor. 'Kyo..Kyoko-chan.. Run..' Tsuna tried to walk up to kyoko but was stopped by meiko before he even could really move an inch. 'Sawada, You idiot! Do you want to die or something?!' She whispered in Tsuna's ear.

Nezu sensei started eating kyoko. He ripped het stomach open and started eating her guts. Kyoko Screamed in pain, And the whole class tried to get out of the classroom as fast as possible. Except for a forced Tsuna and meiko. Gokudera and yamamoto and a too terrified to move chrome dokuro.

The sight was one to puke for. Kyoko's inside had been eaten and their teacher was now busy consuming the rest. Gokudera wanted to say something but was angrily shushed by meiko. She insulated that they should shut the fuck up. And there was a creepy silence in the room. It was messed up creepy. They could only watch as Kyoko was being eaten by their teacher. Kyoko's body was completely consumed by nezu sensei, when she revived on the spot. And she was now one of them. 'Sa..Da..Na..Shi' It sounded like a demon chant. Tsuna watched in fear, And wanted to scream but was stopped by Meiko.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!' Gokudera screamed, He Grabbed his dynamite and threw it at Kyoko. But she did not budge no instead of killing her she let out a sly smile and looked gokudera right in the eye then she disappeared and appeared behind gokudera. 'fo..food.' Nezu sensei also walked up to gokudera.

'Fuck.. I was afraid this would happen.' Meiko grabbed the brooms that were standing in the corner of the classroom. 'Gokudera, You can't be saved. I'm leaving you behind. The rest who does want to life. Follow me. And don't dare to talk.' Meiko grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him out of the classroom. She softly whispered in his ear: At least I can safe you, Decimo'….

TBC

* * *

How was it? Did you enjoy it? Don't worry there will be plenty shounen ai in next chapters. Please review? It makes me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, I'm sorry for the long wait! But I'm back. With another chapter! I'm sorry it so long, But school has started again and well.. French and German home work takes up a lot of my time. A lot. And.. My English teacher read one of my fan fictions. And he liked it… It was a Yaoi fic. Anyhow please enjoy and review!**

Tsuna's P.O.V:

De..Decimo? How does she know..? HIIEEE? Is she another hitman? Or a friend of reborn? Maybe she is sent by someone to kill me? But.. she said she could at least safe me.. My hyper intuition says I should trust her. She kept her hand on my mouth and with the other she hold my hand.

But… She is leaving Gokudera behind… I won't stand for that! I won't! I stopped walking and removed her hand for my mouth. But before I even could say anything she already opened her mouth. She softly said: 'Yamamoto-kun is not here… Shit we can't lose Gokudera and Yamamoto…'

I looked around me and indeed. I did not see Yamamoto. And I realized something. I left gokudera behind. I left both of my best friends behind. No! I won't stand for that. 'We're going back.' I said. 'I really don't like this. This will be suicide… But we haven't got any other damn choice. Without either gokudera or Yamamoto, We won't be able to get out of this damn building. Damn Yamamoto. Bringing Decimo in danger like that.' Meiko said annoyed. Decimo.. I guess she really knows who I am.

'dokuro-san , You okay with that?' Meiko said. 'Un' She shyly said. 'Okay sawada, Do you have your pills with you?' She asked. While thinking what to do. I searched my pocket. 'Un, Yes.. But I only got couple left.' I answer her. She gave me a death glare. And I inwardly screamed in fear. 'Ugh. No choice. Sawada go in your Hyper dying will mode. And use your pills only at emergency's like this. Promise me?' She asked. I nodded and took the pills from my pocket and I went in hyper dying will mode.

Normal P.O.V

'Okay, time to safe Gokudera and Yamamoto.' The brunet with the flames said. 'If they can be saved.' The short blonde added. 'They WILL be saved.' The brunet replied. 'If you say, so Uke boy. Anyhow time to kick some ass. Here Dokuro-san a broom, It will come in handy to keep the zombies at a bit of a distance.' The blonde gave the broom to the purple haired girl. 'Tha..Thanks.. Yakota-san' The girl replied. 'Just call me meiko, Like everyone else. I'll also call you chrome ne?' She replied with a smile and the shy girl nodded.

'And you guys remember to make as few sounds as possible. I'm suspecting the zombies are blind. So if you make don't make a sound. You could pass them without trouble. But I also have this feeling they can evolve.' The blonde said.

'What do you mean?' The brunet replied to her in his monotone. 'Well you know.. Get smarter.. Faster… Those kind of things! Haven't you ever seen a good zombie movie? They always will progress.' 'Bu..But meiko-san . This isn't a movie.' The purple haired girl said softly she was hiding face. 'I know chrome, It probably sounds ridiculous. But I just have this nagging feeling that I'm right. So just to be save, let's listen to me.' The blonde replied with a smile

'Okay. I trust you' The girl with the purple hair replied. 'Thanks that means allot to me. Well then let's try to save some ass.' De blonde started running 'Ah!' and soon the brunet and the purple haired girl started following her.

They started running back to the classroom in utter silence. Not that it mattered anyways. There was not a single person in the hall way. Nor the living death. The doors of the classrooms they were passing were all open and abandoned. This struck Meiko as weird. Really weird.

They found themselves back to the classroom they had just been in less than 5 minutes ago. They slowly walked into the classroom where they found Yamamoto being eaten and an unconscious Gokudera Hayato lying on the floor.

'Tsu..Na Safe me.' Yamamoto said. Tsuna prepared to safe his best friend But before Tsuna could do a thing Meiko grabbed something from her bag. It was a gun. 'I hope this will work, But I haven't had any training yet.. Oh well. Fuck logic.' She loaded the gun with ammo which so also had in her bag.

'here goes nothing' She pointed the gun at the thing which currently was biting Yamamoto's hand and Yamamoto was cringing in pain. 'DIE YOU FILTHY DEAD THINGIE' She pulled the trigger and she shot the zombie repeatedly. The zombie fell lifeless to the ground. But instead of blood that came from his wounds. It shined purple hue 'Decimo, I need to you throw this thing out of the window. He probably will come back to life sooner or later. So we have to get this thing away from us as far as possible. Chrome check up on Gokudera. There is probably a chance he's not a zombie yet.'

'As for you Yamamoto, I'll check up on you. Knowing you have been bitten, There is a change you can turn into a zombie at any minute. You will be our test subject with this in mind: do you change into a zombie if you only have been bitten?' The blonde said, Her eyes looking without emotion to the raven in front of her.

'ma ma, How can you call me a test subject Yakota-san? That's not very nice.' The raven replied to the girl, He laughed awkwardly while his eyes were gleaming dangerously. 'Look I'm sorry I called you a test subject. Will you tell me why the hell you stayed behind? I'll try to treat your wounds, But I'm far from a pro.' The girl said to the raven, She grabbed the raven's arm and carefully studied his arm. 'Chrome, Don't forget to check Gokudera-kun for any bite marks and things like that. And you mister Baseball hero, Care to speak up?' she said softly

. 'I..I just can't life without Hayato. I love him! I won't ever leave him behind. I love him more than anything, Ever since..' He said softly, his eyes looking away. 'Ever since what? The future? After the battle with the shimon familgia? Or perhaps after the ring battle?' The people in the classroom looked shocked at the blonde. 'How do you know about those things?' The baseball fanatic asked to the girl. 'All in due time. Anyhow, Just tell your damn story we don't have to whole day.'

'Fine.. It was after the future. When I saw Hayato undress. He of course doesn't know I saw him. Or my feelings of him.. Because he obviously likes someone else…' He looked envious at the brunet who was now standing next to the purple haired girl and checking up one of his best friend. 'Envy is the fall.' She said soflty and Her eyes darkened. 'Anyhow.. I made a lot of noise and the zombies forgot about Hayato. He hasn't been bitten yet. I managed to kill one of them. But I couldn't kill the other. He already got me…' The girl was about to reply to him, when he screamed in agony. 'Aaaaah! Decimo.. Chrome! Take gokudera with you and leave! I'll hold him back. He's transforming!' The girl screamed.

'We can't just leave you guys alone! Tsuna screamed. 'Yes you can! Anyhow meet up with reborn! And promise me you won't die. I won't let my sacrifice go to waste.' She pleaded to the brunet while holding the raven. Who was struggling and screaming. 'I won't leave you guys behind.' 'Yes! I'm begging you decimo. Just do this for me.' Tsuna was standing firm when Chrome pulled both Gokudera and Tsuna out with her illusions. Thank you chrome. Well then.' She took dynamite from her bag in lighted it. 'I'll see you in hell.' The dynamite exploded destroying to classroom and some neighbour classes. The brunet paled when he realized what just had happened. His best friend was dead and also the girl who had saved his life..

**TBC.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Don't worry about too much OC's. Meiko was necessary. I won't spoil too much, But reborn will either make a cameo in the next chapter. Or appear in his full glory. Btw, I forgot to mention this. But this will be a long story. **


End file.
